Don't Forget Me
by The Blonde Haired Goose
Summary: Kurt and Blaine love each other. They really do. But when Kurt and Blaine get in a car accident something happens that will change everything. Will their relationship survive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is not only my first ever multiple chapter fic, but my first fanfiction at all. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

Don't forget me

Chapter 1

"Hey, you're driving carefully right?" Blaine said as he looked out the window at the wet roads outside. "You're not really going to lecture me on safe driving while talking to me on the phone? While I'm driving?" Kurt said, slightly disbelieving. "I guess I'm not being a very responsible boyfriend, talking to you on the phone while you're driving and all that. I'll hang up now, and then we'll talk when you get to Westerville?"

He could almost hear the smile in Kurt's voice when he replied. "Yeah, I guess, Mr. responsible boyfriend." He chuckled to himself. "Okay, I'm hanging up now. Love you." "Love y-" The rest of the word was abruptly cut off by a loud screeching sound, like chalk on a blackboard, or, Blaine realized, a car sliding over wet pavement. He felt a pang of terror shoot through him as he held the phone close to his ear.

"Kurt? Are you there?" Several terrifying seconds passed, and Blaine's voice increased, both in volume and panic. "Relax, Blaine. I just dropped my phone. I'll see you in a bit. Love you." "Love you," Blaine muttered as he let his phone drop down on to his bed.

He sucked in a few shaky breaths before lying down on the bed next to his discarded phone. It was because of all those warnings about wet roads. That was all. He was just worried that anything bad was going to happen to Kurt. He could get in an accident, or drive off the road, or run over a deer, or - Blaine stopped himself before his mind got any more crazy ideas to terrify him.

He loved Kurt after all. Losing him would be like having someone pull out his heart with a pair of rusty scissors as their only tool and then smash it to pieces with said scissors. He knew he was overreacting, and so Blaine thought about just taking a nap or something until Kurt arrived.

It wasn't until he closed his eyes that he realized how tiresome his last weeks at Dalton had been without Kurt to brighten his days. Sure, all his friends were there, but still… The Dalton commons weren't the same without Kurt's high-pitched laugh whenever Wes told one of his stupid jokes, or his ice cold glares at anyone – included Blaine – who tried to copy his homework.

Blaine decided that no matter how nice a nap sounded he really should get started on his homework. Mostly to avoid being stuck with all of it on Sunday. Though he tried his best, Blaine quickly realized that his head wasn't up for quadratic equations today, and so he ended up sitting at his desk, looking out at the parking lot where students were running, trying to get inside as fast as possible to get away from the biting wind outside.

As he watched rain starting to fall from the sky he felt his eyes getting heavier. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer, so he laid his head down on his desk and closed his eyes. He felt confident that Kurt's arrival would wake him up, either by Kurt calling his phone, or by banging on the door of his room until Blaine woke up.

He woke up when his phone called, and he stood to go get it from where it still laid on the bed. "Not on the phone while driving again are we?" asked Blaine teasingly as he rubbed his eyes. "Nope, but I'm right outside. Are you ready to go, or should I come up?" Blaine looked around the room, searching for his jacket while putting on his shoe with one hand and trying to hold the phone to his ear with the other one. "No, I'll come down. I'm nearly ready. See you in a bit," he said and hung up.

He located his jacket and grabbed his keys and he was out of the door, running down the hallways, ignoring the people who greeted him. He didn't have time for that now. He was out in the parking lot in no time, and basically jumped into Kurt's waiting car.

"Well aren't we enthusiastic today?" said Kurt. "Ha-ha, you know just as well as I do that it's freezing out there. Let's get out of here; I want to grab something to eat before the movie starts." "Sure, how about that nice little Italian place we went to a while ago? If I remember correctly the food there is pretty decent," Kurt said with a knowing smile. "Are you kidding me? That place is amazing!" Kurt grinned. "I know," he said and gave Blaine a quick kiss before turning on the engine. "I hate rain," Blaine muttered. As they were pulling out of the lot, Kurt began singing softly.

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

Blaine just smiled and said: "I bet you're feeling pretty good right now, sitting there singing while I'm over here, freezing cold and wet. But be careful, won't you? I don't like the sight of these wet roads" "Oh shut up. I'm always careful. And it's not my fault _someone_ didn't bring an umbrella," said Kurt and smacked him on the arm. "Look, that's what I'm talking about! I know I'm gorgeous and irresistible and the perfect boyfriend, but that doesn't mean that we both won't die if you keep looking at me instead of at the road." Kurt laughed, but kept his eyes on the road.

"Oh, I love this song," said Blaine as 'Teenage Dream' started playing on the radio. He turned the volume up and he and Kurt sung the song together.

That's when it happened. Blaine didn't know why, or how, but one minute they were singing the chorus of 'Teenage Dream' together, and the next, Blaine heard several loud bangs. He felt Kurt's Navigator slide over the wet road and spin wildly around. Both he and Kurt were thrown around in their seats as the car crashed into something. Blaine felt something soft press against his face that could only be an airbag.

Blaine didn't know how much time had passed, but as he tried to push himself up into a sitting position he realized that it had stopped raining outside. At least he couldn't hear the steady beat of raindrops on the roof of the car. All he could hear was the car's engine still rumbling and Kurt's ragged breathing somewhere next to him. He turned his head and it felt like his blood had turned to ice in his veins.

Half of Kurt's face was covered in blood, and the rest of it was so pale and ghostlike he looked almost transparent. "Kurt?" Blaine asked. "Kurt, can you hear me?" His voice broke. Blaine struggled with his seatbelt for a minute before he figured out how to take it off. He pushed open the door and ran around Kurt's crashed Navigator to get to the driver side. He pulled the door open and managed to pull Kurt out of the car. He was unconscious and bleeding from an open cut in his head. Blaine pulled out his cell phone and called 911.

"Hello. Is there something I can help you with?" said a female voice at the end of the line. Blaine looked nervously at Kurt where he laid on the ground, still unconscious. "We – My boyfriend and I – we've been in a car accident. I don't know what happened, but he's unconscious and he's bleeding a lot." "What is your location?" asked the woman, whose voice was so calm it made Blaine want to scream. Didn't she realize how serious this situation was? Didn't she realize that Blaine could be only moments away from losing the love of his life? He started sobbing, and had to remove his phone from his ear until he had regained some control.

"I – I don't know exactly where we are, but we're not far from Dalton Academy. We're on the highway, but there's no traffic." "I'll send out an ambulance. They should be there in a few minutes. Stay with your boyfriend in case he wakes up." *Click* Blaine was alone now. He pulled off his shirt and pressed it to the cut in Kurt's head, trying to stop the bleeding, still quietly sobbing.

He kept sobbing until the ambulance got there. He kept insisting that he was fine, but the paramedics still wanted him to lie down in the ambulance next to Kurt's lifeless body. When they arrived at the hospital Kurt was instantly pushed off somewhere. Blaine tried to follow, but a nurse grabbed his arm and steered him toward a chair in a waiting room.

After a while a nurse came up to him and told him that a doctor was ready to see him. "I don't need a doctor," said Blaine, using his hands to dry away the tears still running from his eyes. The nurse looked concerned. "You look like you're hurting." "You have no idea," thought Blaine. "I just – Do you know anything about Kurt Hummel? He came in at the same time as me." "As far as I know they're trying to contact his parents, but his dad's not picking up. Do you know how we can reach him?"

Blaine suddenly remembered something. "They're at a movie. That's probably why they're not picking up." The nurse nodded and turned to leave with a quick: "Thank you for the information." "Wait!" She turned back around to face him. "Yes?" "Can I – Can I see him?" The nurse hesitated. "Are you his brother?" "No I'm his – I'm his boyfriend." Blaine had to fight back the tears that were trying to escape his eyes. "I'm really sorry, but I can't help you. Family only. And you still need to see a doctor." She sounded genuinely sorry as she said it, but she also seemed tired, despite her young looks. As if she had said those words one too many times.

The doctor found nothing wrong with Blaine, and he was told to go home and get some rest. But Blaine didn't want to rest. He wanted to find Kurt. He talked to different nurses, but they all told him the same thing.

Blaine sat back down in his chair. It felt like an eternity had passed when he finally heard Burt's voice. "I just got the message. Where is my son?" Blaine's head shot up from where it had rested in his hands. Carole came in a few moments later. "Burt, honey, your heart." "I don't care about my heart," he said, turning back to the nurse he had been talking to. "Where is Kurt Hummel?" The nurse ruffled through some papers on her desk before telling him something.

Blaine stood up and went over to them. Carole took in his puffy red eyes and immediately pulled him into a hug. "Blaine, have you heard anything?" He shook his head. "They wouldn't let me see him. Family only." He laughed humorlessly. Burt, who was still talking quietly to the nurse turned towards them. "He's unconscious, but he's most likely going to be fine once he wakes up. You two got lucky, apparently," he said.

"Lucky? We were just in a car crash and my boyfriend's unconscious and I don't know when – or if – he's going to wake up and I'm terrified and I don't know what I'll do if I'm never able to hold and kiss and hug him again." All these were things that flew through Blaine's mind but he couldn't bring himself to speak any of it out loud. Instead, he yawned loudly.

They sat down at the chairs by the wall and waited for a nurse.

"Are you sure you're okay, Blaine? You look really tired. Maybe you should go home and get some sleep. We'll call you when Kurt wakes up," said Carole quietly. Blaine just shook his head and suppressed another yawn. "No, I'm fine. I can't leave now." Burt and Carole shared a look. "Blaine, where are your parents? Shouldn't they be coming to meet you?" Blaine shook his head again. "They're in Florida for a convention or something. They called a while ago, but I told them I wasn't hurt and that they didn't need to come home."

Burt nodded. "You know… You don't have to stay in that house all by yourself. You could come stay with us until your parents get back. I mean, only if you want to. I'm sure Kurt wouldn't mind. I'm actually pretty sure Kurt would be ecstatic." Burt was rambling now, and he knew it. Blaine grinned. "I'd love that. Thank you so much Mr. Hummel." "Burt. You can call me Burt." "Okay, Mr. Hum- Okay, Burt."

The silence that followed also dragged with it the fear that had been momentarily forgotten. Blaine felt goose bumps raise on his arm and cold sweat cover his forehead every time a nurse walked by, or even looked in their general direction. No one said anything. After what felt like hours a nurse finally came up to them and said that they could come into Kurt's room now.

Blaine's entire body felt like lead as he trailed slowly after Burt and Carole. What if Kurt didn't wake up? Sure, the nurse had said that he would, but how could she be so sure? As he entered the room he kept his eyes down and leaned against the wall. He didn't want to look at his boyfriend. He didn't want to see what had happened to him in that car crash. Why couldn't he be the one to lie in that hospital bed? Blaine didn't know how to handle these kinds of situations. He felt tears running down his cheeks and hurried to wipe them away. He had cried enough for one night. Hell, he had cried enough for a lifetime.

He heard noises coming from the bed and Burt was whispering urgently. "Kurt, Kurt, can you hear me?" He finally looked up and saw Kurt's hand trembling slightly. "I'll go get the nurse," Carole said and left the room. Blaine stayed by the wall.

When Carole moved, Blaine could finally see Kurt's face. It was the most heart-breaking thing Blaine had ever seen. The beautiful face of the boy Blaine loved was covered in bruises and cuts. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and his face was still extremely pale, even for Kurt. He squeezed Burt's hand with his left one and slowly turned his head. "Dad, where am I?" Blaine bit his lip. Kurt's voice sounded ragged and tired. "You're in the hospital, kiddo. How do you feel?" Burt looked worried. "My head hurts," said Kurt.

Blaine didn't think it was possible to feel as relieved as he did right now. He walked the few steps up to Kurt's bedside. Even though his hands were shaking he couldn't keep the smile off his face as he looked into Kurt's beautiful eyes. "Hey, Kurt, how are you feeling?" Blaine asked. Blaine didn't understand the confused look on Kurt's face. Then he opened his mouth and said: "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

**End note: The son used in this chapter is 'Unwritten' by Natasha Bedingfield.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks a lot to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or favorited my fic. It means a lot to me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. It would be really cool if I did, but I don't.**

Don't forget me  
Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" The words played over and over again through Blaine's head but he couldn't understand them. He just stood there gaping at Kurt. Was this some sort of sick joke?

"Kurt, are you sure you're quite alright?" Burt frowned. "Maybe I should go get a doctor or something?" Kurt looked disbelieving. "What? There's a stranger in my room who knows my name and you're looking at me like _I'm_ the crazy one?" It looked like Burt was just about to say something when Carole returned with a nurse. Burt whispered something in Carole's ear and they shared a meaningful look.

The nurse checked Kurt's pulse and looked briefly at some of the machines he was hooked up to. "Is there anything else you need?" said the nurse kindly. No one answered. She was just about to leave when Carole opened her mouth. "Actually, could you get a doctor?" The nurse looked from Kurt to Blaine before nodding.

Kurt turned towards Blaine. "Who are you anyway?" he said, looking directly at him, a confused look on his face. "Wha – I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson. You really don't remember me?" "Should I? Do you go to my school or something?" Kurt narrowed his eyes, letting them glide up and down Blaine's body. "You're not one of the stoners are you? 'Cause you look like you've just either been smoking something or like you got hit by a truck."

Blaine couldn't help but think that there was some truth in that statement. 1. Because he had, in fact, just been in a car accident, and 2. Because Kurt's words felt like he had just received several blows to the stomach. "Kurt, honey, Blaine's not a stranger. He's – well... he's…" It looked like Carole didn't quite know how to finish that sentence, so Blaine did it for her. "I'm your boyfriend, Kurt."

Blaine felt confident that in the silence that followed they would have been able to hear a feather drop to the floor. Kurt was the first to break the silence. "You're my _what_?" Blaine almost flinched at his harsh words. "I'm your boyfriend." Kurt looked at him like he was mad. "Yeah… that's what I thought you said, but contrary to your beliefs I think I might know it myself if I had a boyfriend."

Blaine looked to Burt for help, and thankfully he understood. "Kurt, what's the last thing you remember?" Kurt suddenly looked worried. "I remember you being in the hospital last week. You're still eating right and exercising, right? Even though I'm here, I mean." Blaine could see that Kurt wasn't as sure of himself as he would like them to believe. "Dad, what's wrong? What are you not telling me?"

Burt looked torn, and Blaine couldn't really blame him. What did you say when one of the people you love have lost months of their life? Burt opened his mouth to say something when a person who could only be a doctor came through the door. "Hi, my name is Dr. Janice Selings" She shook Kurt's hand before checking the machines around his bed, just as the nurse had done, and turned towards Burt. "The nurse told me there was some sort of problem, but everything seems to be fine."

Burt looked towards Kurt, before turning back to the doctor. "Maybe we should take this outside?" said the doctor, sensing the tension. Burt nodded, and he and Carole followed her outside, leaving Blaine with Kurt.

"Well, this is awkward," said Kurt. Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Why?" Kurt threw him a look. "Oh I don't know – Blaine, was it?" Blaine winced. "Maybe because I've just woken up in a hospital covered in bandages from a car accident I don't even remember, and then some doctor drags my parents outside to talk about me like I'm five years old and can't understand what's going on, and they leave me here with _you_." Blaine couldn't pretend that Kurt's words didn't hurt him. He was just about to say something when Kurt continued. "You, the boyfriend I didn't realize I had and don't know anything about because I don't fucking recall ever meeting you before now."

The fact that Kurt really didn't remember him had finally started to sink in. Sure, Kurt could be bitchy sometimes, but he would never joke about something like this. He went back to his chair and sat down. He felt tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't understand how one person could produce that amount of tears in such a short period of time. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something – anything – that wasn't Kurt.

His mind wouldn't cooperate though. Memories of Kurt flashed behind his closed eyelids. His face, his hair, his eyes, his smile, his laugh, his voice, his sarcasm. Basically everything that Blaine loved about him. It didn't matter that Kurt was in the same room as Blaine, because he didn't remember him. And when he didn't remember him, he might as well not be in the room at all, because he didn't have any of the memories.

He reopened his eyes and found Kurt staring at him. "I understand how this could be really difficult for you Kurt, but it's not any easier for me." Kurt looked down at his hands and shifted uncomfortably under the thin bedcovers. "Look, I'm sorry. I tend to snap at people when I'm stressed." Blaine was about to say: "I know," but he didn't think it would be the best thing to say right now, considering the circumstances, so he just nodded.

Just when the silence was getting awkward again, Burt, Carole and the doctor reentered the room. "Kurt, from what your parents have told me it looks like you have post-traumatic amnesia, caused by the blow to your head you received when your car crashed. That's why you can't recall the last year of your life. The chances are high that most of your memories return. Seeing photos or talking to people might also help trigger the memories faster."

Kurt's eyes were wide as he asked quietly: "Which date is it?" Carole smiled kindly. "It's June 19th, honey." Kurt gaped at her. "So I've forgotten almost a year?" he said after thinking for a second. Dr. Selings nodded. "It looks like it. Kurt, I know this is hard, but if you're lucky you'll recover a lot of the memories as soon as you talk to people about what has happened the last few months."

Dr. Selings, Burt, Carole and Kurt all turned their eyes on Blaine, and it made him feel extremely uncomfortable. He fidgeted with a loose thread on his sleeve and didn't meet their eyes. "I think I- I think I should go," said Blaine suddenly and stood up. Burt looked like he was going to protest but Blaine just swept past him and walked swiftly out into the corridor, before breaking into a run.¨

It wasn't until he was at the parking lot he remembered that he didn't have his car with him. He had some money, but not enough for a cab all the way back to Westerville. He was just sinking down on the curb outside the hospital doors when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He flinched, and turned around to see Finn standing behind him. "Hey, dude. I just got here. What happened to Kurt? And where were you going?" Blaine blinked. "Kurt woke up a while ago. I was just going home, but I was in Kurt's car, and now I don't know how I'm going to get there." Finn nodded. "Why don't you just take my car and drive home to us? Mom and Burt probably wouldn't mind. And I'm sure as hell that Kurt wouldn't mind."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Finn. Kurt's – Kurt's really tired right now, after the accident you know? I don't think me crashing on your couch would be good right now." Finn kept pushing it. "No, I insist dude. Kurt's always talking about wanting to have you over more anyway."

He fished out a set of keys from his pocket and pushed them into Blaine's hand. "I'll ride home with mom and Burt. See ya!" Before Blaine could protest any more Finn had turned around and started jogging towards the entrance. Blaine stood there, keys in hand, not sure what to do.

He couldn't get back to Westerville, because he didn't have his car. But it didn't feel right to let himself into the Hudson-Hummel house either. Especially since Kurt didn't even remember him. Maybe he could get Wes or David to pick him up.

Blaine looked at his clock and his eyes widened in surprise. It was nearly ten pm. It would take at least an hour for Wes to get down to the hospital, and then another hour until they were back at Dalton. It was well after curfew, and Blaine didn't want to get anyone into trouble.

He let out a sigh before making his way up to Finn's old, rusty truck. He quickly pulled out of the lot and drove towards Kurt's house. When he arrived he killed the engine and hurried up to the house. He fumbled for a moment with the key before getting the door open. He quickly shut the door behind him. He put Finn's keys on the small table in the hallway and hung his jacket on the wall.

He entered the living room and sat gently on the couch. It wasn't until that moment that Blaine realized how tired he was. The nap he had taken earlier had obviously only made him more tired. He lay back on the cushions and closed his eyes, trying not to think about what Burt and Carole might think when they walked in to see him sleeping in their living room. Finn would tell them, right? Or would he be too worried about Kurt to remember? Blaine quickly drifted off to sleep, the questions still unanswered.

"But what happened? Why did they crash?" Blaine shifted on the couch, still half asleep. He could barely make out the conversation Finn and Carole were having. "I don't know, but the roads have been slippery lately. They probably slipped off the road." Blaine cracked his eyes open, and was immediately blinded by the bright sunlight streaming through a window.

He felt hot. Too hot. Someone had wrapped a blanket around him while he slept. He threw it off and sat up in the sofa.

Finn shuffled out to the kitchen and Carole looked towards the sofa. "Oh, Blaine, you're awake. How did you sleep?" She immediately began fussing over him, feeling his forehead as if he was some sick kid. "I- I'm fine. Thank you, Carole." When she continued to look anxious, Blaine looked away, not used to the amount of concern she was showing him.

Blaine's parents loved him. He knew that. Sure, it had taken his father a while to come to terms with the fact that he was gay, but once he had, everything had gone back to normal. They still had family dinners, once in a while. Not as often as they used to, because both of Blaine's parents were very busy, and they were currently out of town.

"Honestly. I'm fine." Carole smiled at him. "Do you want something to eat? I made pancakes, but I'd be quick. Finn just found them, and he eats enough food to feed an entire army." Blaine could hear Finn eating in the kitchen, and when a pancake-muffled "Hey, I heard that." Came out of the doorway. Carole laughed.

As Blaine sat at the breakfast table silently eating little bits of his pancake and watching Finn all but swallowing all of his in one bite, the memories and questions of last night came flooding back.

"Where's Burt?" he asked after a while. Carole, who had been standing by the counter, answered. "He's still at the hospital. He didn't want to leave Kurt there alone." Blaine nodded. "Any news on his… condition?" Blaine looked up, hopeful. A sad look crossed Carole's face as she shook her head and said: "No. He still doesn't remember anything from the last couple months."

Blaine looked down again, trying to keep the tears from making an appearance once again. "Do they – the doctors – do they think he'll remember me? Ever?" Carole bit her lip, unsure of what she should tell him. "They – they said that it's very likely that he'll regain most of his memories, but they can't guarantee anything." Blaine nodded.

He looked at the clock. It was nearly 2 pm. "I should probably head home," Blaine said quietly after a while. "You know, Blaine, that offer still stands. You're a part of this family, and you're welcome to stay for as long as you want to. I was thinking of heading down to the hospital. And Finn's going over to Puck's for a while. Do you want to join me?"

Blaine bit his lip. "I don't think he wants to see me right now…" he trailed off, and tried to stare a hole through his half-eaten pancake. "I still think you should come. Dr. Selings did say it might help to jog his memory. Maybe if you get him to listen to some of the stuff you have shared he'll remember faster. I can make sure you have some private time once we get there. I'll bet Burt didn't get any sleep last night, so I can take him home. It'll give you some time to talk." Blaine only nodded again, and as soon as Finn had eaten his way through a dozen more pancakes, they were heading for the car.

When they arrived at the hospital they went straight to Kurt's room, but Carole told Blaine to wait outside. He nervously ran a hand through his messy hair as he leaned against the white wall of the hospital corridor. He could hear Carole talking to Kurt and Burt inside. She asked how Kurt was feeling, if Burt had gotten any sleep and if they'd had any breakfast.

Kurt had already eaten (not a big surprise there, seeing as he was the patient), but Burt, it turned out, had not. He was reluctant to leave Kurt's side, but he assured him that he was going to be fine. As Burt and Carole left the room, Carole winked at him, and dragged Burt off before he could start asking questions.

Blaine took a shaky breath, and stepped inside Kurt's room. Kurt didn't look up immediately, too busy studying his nails. "I'll be fine, dad. You don't have to worry so much about me." Blaine cleared his throat and Kurt looked up, clear blue eyes meeting warm golden ones. "Oh," he said. "It's you."

**A/N The next chapter will contain Blaine and Kurt's little 'chat' and maybe some other fun stuff. I haven't really figured it out yet.**

**I hope you'll continue reading my fic. Also, I'd love to get some reviews, even if you're just telling me how much of a screw up I am. I want to hear your opinion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter totally ran away from me so fast that when I found it again, it was 3,220 words long.**

**As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and that you'll stick around for the next one. I'll try to have it up same time next week, but I've got a lot of exams coming up, so I'm not sure how much time I will have.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, unfortunately.**

Don't forget me  
Chapter 3

"Oh, it's you." The words shouldn't have hurt as much as they did. But coming from Kurt, his Kurt, whom he loved, of all people, hurt a lot. He took a few tentative steps inside the room and nodded. "Yeah, it's me. I was just – just wondering if we could talk?" Kurt studied him, taking in the puffy, red eyes and the wrinkled clothes he had been wearing the day before, and nodded slightly.

Kurt's room was covered in flowers. Everything from tulips and lilies to roses and petunias. The smell of it surrounded him, and he coughed a few times, trying to get the smell to stop attacking his throat.

He sat down in a chair next to Kurt's bed, but made sure not to sit too close. Resisting the urge to take Kurt's hand, he kept them in his lap, avoiding eye contact and fiddling with a loose thread on his jacket. "When are they letting you out?"

He looked up to find Kurt eying him carefully, as if expecting him to burst into tears. Again. "I guess I can't blame him," thought Blaine bitterly. "I think they want to keep me here for a few days," Kurt said quietly. Blaine nodded absentmindedly.

He didn't want to look any more at Kurt, because he knew exactly what he would find. He would see Kurt searching his face for something he recognized, only to find nothing. "Do you remember anything?" The question slipped from Blaine's mouth before he could stop himself. He had to look up. He just had to.

Kurt's eyes were distant, and he looked like he was concentrating very hard on something. There was a crease between his brows. Blaine wanted nothing more than to reach forward and smooth it out. Blaine would have done anything, if he could just touch Kurt again.

Kurt shook his head sadly. "No, I don't. Dad said he was going to bring me some photo albums and stuff. To, you know, help trigger my memories." Blaine smiled softly, but didn't want to get his hopes up. What if it didn't change anything? What if the tons of pictures of them together did nothing?

"No," Blaine thought. "I'm not going to cry again. I'm going to stay strong. For Kurt." He took a deep breath and tried to hold the tears back. Blaine felt as though that was all he ever did. Trying to stay strong, trying to hold back his tears.

"Are you okay?" Blaine's head snapped up, having almost forgotten that there was someone else in the room. Kurt looked worried. Blaine blinked a few times, refusing to let any of the tears fall. "Yeah, I'm – I'm fine." Kurt didn't look very convinced, but he didn't push it.

"What do you think we should do?" Blaine asked after a minute. He had been caught in thought, and only reluctantly returned from the memories he and Kurt had shared before the accident. "About what?" Kurt asked, confused. "About – "Blaine made some vague gesture with his left hand. "About – you know…" He finished lamely, letting his hand drop into his lap. Kurt frowned. "About … us?" Kurt asked uncertainly, and Blaine nodded.

"I don't know what we should do. I don't know what we are. Hell, I don't even know who you are, and I don't usually make a habit of talking to random strangers who barge into my hospital room."

Blaine gaped at him. "I'm not a random stranger, Kurt! I'm Blaine!"

"Well, I don't know you Blaine! I don't remember who you are!"

It had been a while since Blaine had seen Kurt this angry, and if he hadn't been just as mad himself he would have been frightened. "Maybe that's because you're not trying. Maybe it's because you don't want to remember!"

"And what if I don't? Maybe I was fine with my life the way it was!" Kurt was getting hysterical now, and Blaine's expression softened as Kurt began to sob.

Blaine placed a gentle hand on Kurt's trembling shoulder, and when he didn't immediately flinch away, he said quietly. "No you weren't." Kurt looked up from where his face had been hidden behind his hands. "Wh – What?" His eyes were red and his usually pristine face was streaked with tears.

"You may not remember it, but from what you told me, you were really lonely. When you met me, you told me that you were having a hard time at school. We talked about it, and we started going out for coffee, and I think that having someone to talk to really helped you. I know it helped me."

Kurt had almost stopped crying and was hiccoughing quietly while the last tears dripped down his chin and onto his thin hospital gown. He shivered, and drew the bedcovers more tightly around himself.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Blaine absentmindedly stroking Kurt's back, before Kurt, who had finally calmed back down, opened his mouth to speak. "How – How did we meet?" he asked Blaine tentatively. Despite the situation they were in Blaine couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips at the memory. "You… came to my school to spy on my glee club, as a matter of fact." Blaine chuckled at the shocked look on Kurt's face.

"I did what?" Kurt screeched. Blaine nodded. "Yeah, it's true. The warblers, our glee club, were throwing an impromptu performance in our senior commons, and you stayed to watch. I and some of my friends took you out for coffee after, and I sensed that you might have something troubling you. We talked for a while, and I gave you my number. We started hanging out, and our friendship eventually turned into … more."

Kurt's blue ones found Blaine's golden eyes and studied them, looking for something familiar. Blaine dropped his hand from where it had rested on Kurt's shoulder and let it land on his hand instead. Kurt's pale skin shone in the yellow light of the room and Blaine squeezed lightly. Kurt's eyes left Blaine's and travelled to the hand now holding his.

"What kind of performance was it?" Blaine didn't follow Kurt's gaze down to their hands, but instead kept his eyes trained on his face, looking for some sign that Kurt might remember something. "We did 'Teenage dream', by Katy Perry." Kurt's eyebrows shot up, looking surprised. "What?"

A small smile tugged on Kurt's lips, and he just shrugged. "I'd never guess you were so… top 40." Blaine let out an amused sound. This time it was Kurt's turn to ask. "What?" "Nothing... it's just… you told me the exact opposite thing when I told you we'd be singing 'Candles' together for Regionals."

Kurt laughed a little, before his smile turned into a small frown, as if he was trying to figure something out. "We did a duet together? For Regionals? But we don't go the same school." Blaine bit his lip, and was about to answer, when Burt and Carole reentered the room, Burt with a nasty looking hospital salad in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

Kurt gave Blaine one final questioning stare before turning his narrowed gaze towards his father. "How's your heart?" Burt huffed and Carole laughed. "You've just woken up in the hospital with amnesia and you're _still_ going on about my heart? It's fine, kiddo, no need to worry."

They started talking together, about everything and nothing, Burt occasionally ruffling Kurt's hair, Kurt ducking to avoid it and Carole laughing warmly. Blaine just sat in his seat, looking at his hands and trying not to get in the way.

After a few minutes of this, he stood up and started walking towards the door while muttering something about it being late, even though it was the middle of the day. "What was that, honey?" asked Carole, kindly dropping a hand onto his shoulder.

Blaine didn't turn around, but spoke instead to the spots on the white plaster wall. "I think I need to go back to school. Wes and David are probably wondering where I am." Carole didn't remove her hand from his shoulder, but squeezed it instead.

"You know you're more than welcome to stay with us again. You don't have to stay in your dorm all weekend." Blaine could feel himself getting choked up. He didn't want to cry again, so instead he swallowed loudly, before turning around to face the people in the room. "Um, thanks, but I'll probably just sleep in my dorm or something. I don't want to bother you."

At his words Carole hugged him tightly. Blaine squeezed back uncertainly, not knowing what to make of the warm embrace. When she released him, she said: "You are not a burden, Blaine. We love having you around. Never forget that, okay?" Blaine nodded, and before leaving, he sneaked a last glance at Kurt, who was studying him quietly, with a thoughtful look on his face.

When Blaine had exited the room, he leaned heavily against the wall outside. From inside the room, he could hear the quiet whispers of Kurt, Burt and Carole, discussing what had just happened. "What did he mean; he's going back to school? It's June right, shouldn't he be on holiday by now? And why did he sleep at our house?"

Blaine groaned, but didn't move. He wanted to hear what Kurt thought about him sleeping at their house, and him going to a boarding school. It was Carole's voice that spoke first. "Well, Blaine goes to Dalton Academy, which is a boarding school, and I think you – I mean, I think someone told us that they have until the end of June to clear out their stuff from the rooms. I guess he's staying there while he's cleaning his room and getting all his things home for the summer. And he stayed with us last night because he didn't have his car and it was too late for him to call anyone to pick him up. We had sort of already told him he could stay anyway, because of, you know, the accident."

Blaine could almost imagine Kurt's reaction. He'd nod, to show he understood what was being said, and then he'd bite his lip and frown overthinking the information way too much until it all turned into a mush of emotion and information.

"But why can't he just sleep at home while he's packing? Do his parents live that far away?" Blaine bit his lip. "Well, no they live quite close to Dalton, I think, but they aren't home right now." A steady beeping sound was coming from all around Blaine. The world almost seemed to be spinning. He knew the questions were coming. The ones he was dreading.

Kurt would frown, bite his lip again and then he would ask one of the questions Blaine knew that only two people knew the answers to. And since one of them had forgotten, it seemed that Kurt would eventually have to turn to Blaine for answers.

He wasn't ready for this again. Not yet, at least, so he ran. Out of the hospital and out to one of the many sunny hot afternoons one might experience in the middle of June.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it on. Surprisingly, there were 17 missed calls and 8 text messages wondering where he was. He dialed Wes' number. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. On the fourth ring, when Blaine was getting impatient, Wes finally answered. "Blaine, where have you been? We've been worried sick!" A pang of guilt shot through Blaine when he realized that they probably hadn't heard about the accident.

"Could you come get me? I'm at the Lima hospital, and I don't have my car." "Wait, what? Why are you at the hospital? Are you okay, Blaine? Oh my god, is Kurt okay? What happened?" Taking a deep breath, Blaine got himself ready. Because after he had answered these questions he knew there was going be more. And then more. Blaine could never truly escape the questions.

"We – me and Kurt, we were in an accident last night. We got lucky, I guess. I'm fine, and Kurt's hit his head but he's going to be fine, but he –"Blaine stopped talking. "Can we just – can we talk about it when you get here? I don't really feel like talking about it yet, and giving me the two hours or so it will take you to get here might help a little."

After a moment of silence Wes answered him, sounding shocked. "Yeah, well, of course. I'm on my way to my car right now. Do you mind if David comes with me? He was sort of worried about you too." "Yeah, sure. Whatever." Blaine didn't feel like arguing, and it wasn't like it would really make a difference anyway. "I guess we'll see you in a while then," was the last thing Wes said before he hung up.

Blaine pocketed his phone, before sitting down on a bench nearby, resting his head in his hands and letting his tired eyes fall closed.

He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but what he seemed like only minutes later he was jerked awake by a chilly hand on his shoulder.

Blaine's curly head shot up to find out who had touched him, and found Burt looking at him with sad eyes. How he had managed to fall asleep on a bench in the middle of the day Blaine had no idea. He must have been more tired than he thought. "How're you holding up, kid?" Blaine shrugged, looking down at his hands. "I'm okay, I guess." "Considering the circumstances?" Blaine nodded. "Considering the circumstances." Burt sat down next to him on the bench, and Blaine could feel his eyes on him.

"How long have you been out here?" asked Burt after a while. Blaine shrugged again. "I don't know, what time is it?"

"It's nearly 4 pm, son." Blaine flinched at the name. 'Son'. He hadn't been called that in quite a while. Sure, his father had been trying really hard to be okay with the fact that Blaine was gay, and Blaine really appreciated that. But ever since he had come out, he had just been 'Blaine' in his father's eyes. Never 'son', or 'kid'. At least not anymore.

"Then I guess for about an hour. I fell asleep while waiting for my friends to pick me up." He glanced at his cellphone. "They should be here soon." Burt nodded. They sat in silence for a few moments, before Burt stood up. Blaine looked up at him, and Burt smiled a sad smile. "I know this is hard on you, kiddo. And I know that deep down, Kurt hates seeing you like this. He just has to let the memories resurface, and that might take a while, but Blaine, I want you to remember that you're always welcome at our house. Whenever you want."

Blaine blinked, and Burt pretended not to see the dampness collecting there. He just squeezed Blaine's shoulder briefly before turning towards the entrance. "I guess I should go back inside. Take care, kid. Don't be a stranger." Blaine smiled a little at that. "No, sir, I won't."

He watched Burt go back inside, and as he turned back, Wes' car pulled up in front of him. With one last glance towards the entrance, he stood up and walked towards the car. When he had seated himself in the backseat, Wes and David turned around to look at him with an expectant look on their faces. "What's going on Blaine? Spit it out," Wes said, before turning around to turn on the engine.

Blaine sighed. "Kurt and I got into an accident last night, and while I was relatively unharmed, except for some bruises and cuts, Kurt was unconscious when we got to the hospital." David's eyes widened and Blaine looked down at his hands. "When he – when he woke up, he – he couldn't – he couldn't remember me, or anything that has happened in the last year."

Tears dropped from his cheeks and down onto his entangled hands. He hadn't even realized he was crying. "Wait, nothing? He doesn't remember anything at all?" Blaine shook his head, causing even more tears to pour from his eyes down his already wet cheeks.

They drove on without any of them saying anything, and before they knew it, they were back at Dalton. Without a word to either of them Blaine jumped out of the car as soon as it had stopped. He was halfway to the front door when David held him back. "Blaine, you need to talk to someone about this. I know you usually just shut everything inside and pretend that it's all okay even though it's not even close, but I don't want you to do that. You should talk to us. It'll probably help."

Blaine didn't fight him. He just let David's word wash over him as he waited to be released. When David finally let go of his arm Blaine turned around to face him. "Right now I just feel like sleeping. Do you think we could take it tomorrow?" David nodded, and Blaine resumed his walk towards the massive school building.

When he arrived at his room he barely took the time to kick off his shoes before he collapsed on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately. The reason was probably a combination of too much crying and too little sleep, but Blaine couldn't bring himself to care.

Blaine spent most of the next day packing up his room into crates and bags, getting ready to bring them home. He used that as an excuse to not talk to Wes or David all day, and at the end of the day he was so exhausted he nearly fell asleep the second his head touched the pillow.

Another day passed, and then another, and Blaine still refused to talk about what had happened with Kurt. He used having to pack as an excuse, letting it consume all his time and energy so that when he went to bed at night he'd have no time to think things through. That didn't stop him from dreaming though.

His dreams were muddled visions of the events of the past days; Kurt lying unconscious in his arms, Kurt not remembering who he was, the yelling in the hospital room, the seemingly endless crying. When he woke up warm and sweaty in the dark he first believed it to be the nightmares that had woken him, but then he heard a soft ringing noise coming from his bedside table.

He picked it up and glanced at the screen. 'Burt Hummel calling', it said. He pressed the answer button and tentatively lifted the phone to his ear. "Hello?" he asked, feeling nervous. Why would Burt be calling him? Had something happened to Kurt? A pang of terror shot up his spine at the thought. "Hello, Blaine, I know it's late, but do you think you could come over? Kurt's not doing very well right now, and I think he might need you."

**End note: Next chapter will probably have some more Blaine and Burt stuff, and probably another Klaine chat.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, and to everyone who's left a review, thank you! It means a lot to me :)**

**Also, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask, but you're more likely getting an answer if you direct it to my tumblr (illusemywords) as I don't check very often.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi! I'm really sorry about the delay, but the thing is that I'm actually a really slow writer, and the reason I was able to update so regularly was because I had already written the first two chapters and that I was in the middle of writing chapter three. So there you go. I've been tricking you all along.**

**Also, school has been crazy the last few weeks, but once summer vacation starts I'll hopefully have more time to write, and therefore be able to post more regularly.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of the songs I use.**

Don't Forget Me

Chapter 4

"Hello, Blaine, I know it's late, but do you think you could come over? Kurt's not doing very well right now, and I think he might need you." Blaine's mind, still muddled by sleep, raced as fast as it could. When had Kurt come home? What was happening to him? Why did he need Blaine? "What's going on? Is he okay?"

"Kurt is well… I don't think he's dealing very well with the – the memory loss. I showed him some pictures of stuff that's happened the last year and he wouldn't stop staring at them." Burt's voice was laced with concern for his son. "He just sits in his room with the albums and he hasn't eaten since we came home last night. I don't think he's slept either, but he won't talk to me, so I can't tell for sure."

Blaine was out of bed, one hand clutching his phone as if his life depended on it, the other one searching for clothes and keys at the same time. "But why do you think he'll be willing to talk to me?"

"You were always been good at getting him to talk. Even before you became an – item." Blaine was halfway through pulling on a sweater, and when he emerged, he looked at the clock on his wall. 10.30. He had gone to bed at 9, exhausted from the days of packing and worrying, so he hadn't gotten much sleep.

He picked up his keys and closed the door to his room behind him, heading towards the exit that led to the parking lot. "I'm on my way, Mr. Hummel. I'll be there as soon as I can." It would take at least an hour for Blaine to drive to Lima, if he was fast, but he still wouldn't be there for a while. He just hoped that there wouldn't be any drastic changes in the situation before he got there.

He started his car, and drove off towards Lima. The road he was taking was the same one they'd taken the night of the accident, and the familiar sight brought back memories Blaine had been trying to suppress for the last few days. He turned on the radio, trying to keep the memories at bay, but he turned it on in the middle of 'Teenage Dream', which only helped increase the things he was feeling.

A high-pitched whining noise that Blaine knew wasn't real played through his mind, a flash of blood soaked hair and spinning wheels shot past his eyes and a smell of a smoking engine filled his nostrils. A sinking feeling of panic settled in his stomach, and he had to pull over and close his eyes for a few minutes, willing the sensations to go away.

When he was ready to drive again, he turned the radio back on, but made sure to switch the channel. He sang along to the songs, not really listening, and it made the trip to Lima go a lot faster. Well, that was how it seemed. At least it made the trip more enjoyable.

Pulling up into the Hummels' driveway he noticed that the lights in the kitchen were still turned on, but looking up at Kurt's window, Blaine could only see a faint glow. He parked his car, and got out, walking swiftly up to the door before stopping. Should he ring the doorbell? It was kind of late, and even though Burt had asked him to come over he didn't want to wake any of the others who might be sleeping.

It turned out that Blaine didn't need to do anything, because as he had just decided to ring the bell the door opened, and Burt stood before him. "Come in, Blaine." Blaine stepped carefully over the doorstep, and turned to look at Burt. In the dim hallway light he could see how tired Burt looked. He had dark bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't been sleeping well.

"I came as fast as I could, Mr. Hummel." Burt rubbed his eyes and closed the front door. "Why don't we sit down in the living room, so I can explain a few things to you?" Blaine nodded, and followed Burt into the next room. He sat down on the couch, while Burt sat down in a worn-out and comfortable looking chair next to it.

"I guess I'll start with the beginning," said Burt after a minute of silence. "When we got home two days ago, Kurt spent a lot of time in his room, obviously trying to remember the room, as he can't recall us moving. He asked if I could bring him some pictures from the last year, and I did, thinking it might help trigger his memory. Now, however, I don't think it was a good idea after all. He won't leave his room, and he hasn't touched the food Carole has left for him. As I told you, I don't think he's been sleeping either."

"But what do you want me to do? He probably doesn't want to talk to me anyway."

"I've tried talking to him myself, but he just won't listen to me. That's why I called you, Blaine. He was really closed up for a long time, but when he met you… You got him to open up. Do you think you could at least try to do that again?"

Blaine was stunned. He knew Burt liked him, but for him to tell Blaine the things he had just told him… Blaine would never have guessed that Burt cared about him so much. "Yeah, I – I guess I could try. I did come all the way here, after all."

Burt smiled the tired smile of a parent who had been through way too much in way too short time. He gestured towards the stairs, and said: "He's in his room." Blaine nodded and stood up, heading towards the staircase.

He had nearly reached it when Burt's voice hit his ears once more. "And Blaine," he said, and Blaine turned around to face him. "I really appreciate you coming here, even though it's so late." Blaine smiled, and turned back towards the staircase.

As he climbed it, he caught himself thinking about what he was going to say to Kurt. How would he explain to him why he suddenly turned up in the middle of the night? Before he could let his mind wander, he was in front of Kurt's door. A narrow strip of dimmed, yellow light shone from underneath it.

Blaine stepped forward and gently pushed open the door. Hunched over a stack of albums and loose photographs sat Kurt. He barely even acknowledged the fact that the door had opened. "Dad, I promise, I'm fine. I'll go to bed in a minute."

The angelic voice Blaine hadn't heard in what seemed like an eternity seemed to spark something in him. He seemed to come alive, once again, as if he was finally where he was supposed to be – in the presence of the boy he loved. Blaine leaned lightly against the doorframe, drinking up the image before him.

The tragic image of a boy so lost in his own mind, but also the image of the beautiful young man Blaine wanted to share the rest of his life with. "How come every time I come visit you you mistake me for your father?" Kurt's head snapped up, and he shot up off the floor and turned around with such a speed that Blaine wouldn't have guessed he'd been in the hospital only two days ago unless he'd seen it for himself.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, but Blaine was relieved to find that there was no venom in his voice. "Your dad asked me to come over. He said you'd been having some trouble… coping, after the accident." "Well, I haven't. I'm doing fine. I'm doing great actually. I –"

"Do you remember anything yet?" Blaine really had to stop asking this question every time they met each other, but seeing all the photo albums scattered around the room had made him hopeful. Kurt shook his head though, and any hopes Blaine had had went crashing to the floor.

Kurt looked around, seeming to realize the mess around him, and bent down, starting to collect various pictures from the floor and putting them in stacks. "Here, let me help you," Blaine offered, and knelt down next to Kurt. He reached out and picked up a random photo. "No – No you don't have to," said Kurt, trying to grab the picture from Blaine. Blaine was too quick though, and he led the picture to his face, taking in their prom photo.

Blaine had been so scared that night, especially after Kurt had been elected Prom Queen, but at the end of the night, they had both been smiling as they held each other in front of the big, black star, taking their photo together. They both had a copy; Blaine's hanging on the wall over his desk, so he could look at it whenever he wanted.

He looked back up from the picture with a small smile on his face. The smile fell immediately when he saw that Kurt's eyes were shining with unshed tears. "Kurt, what's –" He didn't get to finish the sentence, as Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms, crying uncontrollably into his shirt. "I – I don't re – remember anything!"

"What if – What if it ne – never comes back? What if I never re – remember anything?" Blaine wrapped his arms around him, stroking his shoulder and whispering comforting nonsense into his ear. "Shh, Kurt, relax. It's going to be okay."

After a while Kurt's crying subsided, and he looked up, drying his face. When he noticed the state Blaine was in, shirt wet from Kurt's tears and worry etched into his features, he promptly began apologizing. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I ruined your shirt, and I completely overstepped your boundaries and I –"

He started pulling away but Blaine grabbed his shoulders before he could get out of his grasp. He looked him straight in the eye and started talking.

"Kurt, stop. Look at me." Kurt did, and choked back another sob. "I don't care if you spilled soup on your McQueen or if you just need to talk about something, I'm here for you, no matter what. I –" Should he tell him? Would it freak him out if he did? He had to know.

"I love you." The change was immediate. Where Kurt had just been drying his tears and leaning on Blaine he was now pulling away and staring at him with wide eyes. "What did you say?"

Blaine bit his lip. He knew it had been a bad idea. "I – I love you, Kurt. I don't know what's going to happen, but I know that I love you, and I want you to know that, no matter what happens in the future. You can always count on me, for anything."

Kurt looked too shocked to answer, and Blaine let go of his shoulders gingerly after making sure his legs could support him. Kurt's expression was unreadable, and Blaine was sure he shouldn't have said anything. "I should go," he said, turning around and starting towards the door.

He was almost there when a soft noise behind him made him stop. It had sounded like a "Wait," but it could just as well just have been Kurt coughing or sneezing. He turned back around, trying not to let too much of his hope show on his face. Just because he was nice it didn't mean he was stupid. He knew Kurt didn't remember him, and ouch, how many times had he thought that in the past few days?

It didn't even get better… It just got worse as time passed. Every time he was relatively comfortable; watching a movie the guys had dragged him out of his room for, talking to Rachel on the phone, even eating dinner with his always busy dad, his mind would come into the picture, whispering things like: "Kurt doesn't know who you are," or "He'll probably never remember you." That's why he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Wait, Blaine, please. Just – please don't go." The combination of the pleading look on his face and fresh tears shining in his eyes made him freeze. "You – You don't want me to go?" Kurt shook his head, which made a few tears fall from his eyes and trickle down his face. "But you – You don't even remember me, Kurt." Tears began to form in the corners of Blaine's eyes as well, and he blinked hard, trying to focus on the boy in front of him.

"I just – I feel like I've been missing something. Like my whole life I've been searching for something I couldn't find, and when I finally did, this happened." Kurt's voice was thick with tears as he gestured vaguely with one hand towards his head.

"But that's life, Kurt. You have to learn to live with it, both the good stuff and the bad stuff, and right now – right now you're in the middle of some bad stuff, but it's gonna get better. I promise."

Kurt looked up at him through long, shining eyelashes and swallowed. "I don't know how. How can it get better if I never remember anything?" In that moment, Kurt looked so lost, and so vulnerable, that Blaine couldn't stay away any longer. He closed the distance between them and wrapped Kurt up in his arms, hugging him tightly. He took it as a personal victory that Kurt didn't flinch or move away from him. "You know what? Life sucks, I know, but you just gotta –" Blaine's eyes widened and a grin spread itself across his face. Kurt started to ask him what he was doing, but in the next moment, Blaine was singing softly.

_You gotta swim__  
__Swim for your life__  
__Swim for the music that saves you__  
__When you're not so sure you'll survive__You gotta swim__  
__And swim when it hurts__  
__The whole world is watching__  
__You haven't come this far__  
__To fall off the Earth__The currents will pull you__  
__Away from your love__  
__Just keep your head above__I found a tidal wave__  
__Begging to tear down the dawn__  
__Memories like bullets__  
__They fired at me from a gun__  
__Cracking the armour, yeah__I swim for brighter days__  
__Despite the absense of sun__  
__Choking on salt water__  
__I'm not giving in__  
__I swim__You gotta swim__  
__Through nights that won't end__  
__Swim for your family, your lovers__  
__Your sisters and brothers and friends__Yeah you gotta swim__  
__Don't let yourself sink__  
__Just find the horizon__  
__I promise you it's not as far as you think__The currents will drag us away from our love__  
__Just keep your head above_

Blaine trailed off, giving Kurt one last squeeze before moving back. Kurt's face was covered in tear tracks but there was a small smile there that made Blaine's insides churn. "Thank you," he whispered softly, drying his face with his sleeve.

"You should probably get some sleep. It's been a tough couple of days," said Blaine, taking Kurt's hand and leading them over to the bed. Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm not tired. Not at a –" He was interrupted by a huge yawn. Blaine looked at him in amusement as Kurt tried to reassure him that he really wasn't tired, trying to keep his eyelids from drooping.

"I – I could stay with you, if you wanted." Kurt's eyes were suddenly wide and Blaine regretted he'd said anything at all. "But you probably wouldn't want that. I'm sorry I brought it up. It was stupid, really. I shouldn't have said anything." "Blaine, you're rambling. And it's okay. I think it might help, knowing someone will be there when I wake up."

"Don't you think your dad will be mad though? I mean, yes, he did ask me to come over but do you really think he'll be happy when he finds out I spent the night in your room." Kurt laid down on the bed, dragging Blaine with him. "Let me worry about my dad. Right now, will you just hold me? Please." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt again and relaxed, finally feeling like he was back where he belonged.

"Did we say it a lot," whispered Kurt after a while, making Blaine wake up after nearly having fallen asleep. "Say what?" mumbled Blaine into his hair. "That we – I mean, that we love each other." Blaine pulled away a bit to look at Kurt, seeing that his eyes were closed and that his face looked thoughtful.

"I – we didn't say it every day, but we made sure to remind each other of it once in a while." Kurt nodded, opening his eyes. "How can you be sure?" Confusion was evident on Blaine's face. "Sure of what? That I love you?" Kurt nodded. "I'm not sure how I know it. I just have this feeling inside me that flares up whenever I see you. It's like you're my sun, lighting up my life and making it better even when everything seems dark."

Kurt was silent for a moment. "Is it a good feeling? Being in love." Blaine smiled as he answered. "It's great. It makes me feel like I always have something to smile about."

Kurt didn't say anything more, and neither did Blaine. After a while, Kurt's breathing evened out, and Blaine felt his body getting heavier as he too fell asleep, perfectly content with his arms around his boyfriend, the way it was meant to be.

**End note: The song used in this chapter was Swim, by Jack's Mannequin. And if you feel like there's something off about the lyrics that's because I had to cut some of it out, because it was too long.**

**Sorry for the general cheesiness in the last part, but I couldn't figure out what I was going to write, so I went for something really weird and awkward that randomly popped into my head at 11.50 pm.**

**As always, I hoped you enjoyed reading, and that you'll leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hi, so… Long time, no see, I guess. I know I apologize for this almost every time I update but I'm sorry for making you wait for so incredibly long. I told myself I was going to write more once school finished but then that never happened. I'm trying to make up for it now though!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

Don't forget me

Chapter 5

"Kurt, are you up yet? And please don't tell me you threw Blaine out in the middle of the night? He was just trying to help – Oh." Burt's rant stopped the second he walked into the room and found his son lying in bed, half on top of Blaine, sleeping soundly, Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around him.

Blaine stirred and yawned loudly before opening his eyes. Letting his eyes take a moment to adjust to the light in the room he noticed that he had his arms around Kurt. He also remembered that it was Burt's voice that had woken him, and that he was standing in the doorway, looking like he'd seen a ghost. That caused Blaine to yelp loudly, quickly removing his arms from around Kurt's shoulders and rolling over so abruptly that he fell out of the bed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel, I can explain!" He stood up and dusted himself off. "No explanation needed, kid," said Burt quickly before backing quickly out of the room before walking quickly down the stairs muttering something that Blaine thought sounded a lot like: "Not this again."

"What did he mean by that?" asked a muffled voice behind him. He turned around and took in the sight that was Kurt after having just woken up. His eyes were clouded with sleep, his hair was messy (a far cry from its usually perfect shape) and he looked grumpy, most likely caused by the fact that he had been woken up before he had had his eight hours of sleep.

"Ehm… well, we kind of… did this before." Heat flooded Blaine's face and he was sure it was a deep shade of red as he thought back to the morning after Rachel's party, before he and Kurt had gotten together. "We slept together?" Kurt screeched, having finally woken up properly and taken in the meaning of his words. "Well, yes, but no. I mean – we slept together, but we never had – you know… sex," Blaine finished lamely.

"Oh," Kurt said, pointedly not looking at Blaine and trying – and failing – to cover his red face in his hands. Blaine coughed lightly just as the silence was getting awkward. "I guess I should get back to Dalton." Kurt looked up, a puzzled look on his face. And was it just Blaine's imagination or did Kurt actually look a little hurt. "I need to finish packing up my room," Blaine explained with an apologetic look in his eyes. Despite having spent almost a week finishing his room, the accident and Kurt's memory loss had kept him from actually doing much cleaning.

He turned to go, but just as Blaine had reached the door Kurt scrambled after him. "You don't really have to go yet, do you?" Blaine turned to look at Kurt, speechless at what he was saying. "I mean, couldn't you at least stay for breakfast? And then maybe I could help you clean out your room?" Kurt was rambling, and if they hadn't been in the situation they were in, Blaine would have taken the opportunity to kiss him.

"Well, I guess I could stay for a while longer." Kurt beamed at him, making Blaine's heart flutter. "Let me just take a shower and change my clothes. Luckily I didn't get my fashion sense knocked out of me in that crash." Blaine smiled feebly at the joke. He had almost been able to forget about the accident.

"Sure, well, I'll just wait here then," said Blaine awkwardly, not wanting to go downstairs alone after what Burt had just seen. Kurt smirked knowingly at him before heading to the bathroom. Blaine heard the shower being turned on, and sat down on the bed.

Despite the horror of having gone through a car crash that made him boyfriend forget his existence Blaine couldn't deny the fact that he had been exceptionally lucky. He and Kurt seemed to be getting along fairly well, despite the fact that Kurt didn't recall ever having a boyfriend in his life.

For a moment, Blaine had been afraid that he'd lost Kurt forever. But then they'd started talking, and Kurt had eventually begun warming up to him. Sort of. At least he'd stopped yelling at him, and that was something.

When Kurt emerged from the bathroom half an hour later, Blaine had to work hard not to stare. Drops of water was still clinging to his hair, shining when hit by the light. His blue eyes sparkled, and Blaine felt as if he could stare into them forever and never stop. He was wearing a pair of skinny white jeans and a simple t-shirt. "I figured if we're cleaning out your room I shouldn't wear my finest," said Kurt jokingly, making Blaine pull his eyes away from Kurt's clothing.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied with a small smile. Blaine looked at himself for a moment, noticing how different he and Kurt looked. While Kurt looked casual and put together, Blaine looked disheveled and, frankly, horrible. His clothes were wrinkled and he hadn't showered in two days. At least his hair looked okay, still relatively tame from not washing out last night's gel.

"Let's go get something to eat," said Kurt, laughing as Blaine's stomach growled at the words. "You sound like you need it." Blaine laughed too, nodding. "Yeah, I do. I haven't eaten since yesterday, after all."

As he walked down the stairs he was immensely grateful that Kurt was there with him, because he didn't think he could have handled Burt's knowing look all by himself. Blaine all but ran into the kitchen just to shake the burning feeling of the eyes at the back of his neck.

They ate breakfast quietly, neither of them talking much, and neither of the mentioning the previous night. Sure, they had just talked, but it was still pretty big. For Kurt, who had no memories of ever doing anything like that, that would be what he thought about whenever he thought about the first time he slept with someone. And for Blaine, it made him feel like he had some part of his boyfriend back, and that was a pretty great feeling.

"I guess we'll head out to Dalton then," said Blaine. Kurt nodded. "Yeah, let me just grab some stuff from my room," answered Kurt, disappearing for a minute. The weather could not have been more different from the night of the accident. Where rain had been pounding the ground just a few days earlier the sun was now shining. If Blaine hadn't been there he would never have guessed that it hadn't been sunny and warm for weeks.

Blaine climbed inside his car and leaned over to the passenger side to open the door for Kurt. He hesitated for a second, biting his lip unconsciously, before climbing in next to Blaine. The car was scorching hot, having stood in the sun all morning. Blaine rolled the windows down, letting in some air.

The car rumbled to life as Blaine turned the key and pulled out on to the road. The radio was still on from yesterday, and Kurt seemed to relax into his seat listening to the steady beat of the music.

About halfway to Dalton, Kurt started laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny," asked Blaine, an amused smile stretching his lips despite his confusion. "I – I don't know. It's just – this song – it's so funny for some reason." Kurt gasped out the words between bursts of laughter, trying to stifle it with his hand but not really managing it.

Blaine frowned. What was it about this song? It was a song by Natasha Bedingfield. Unwritten, was it? Yes, he thought so. Oh. Kurt had sung a verse from it the night of the accident, when Blaine had been dripping wet from the summer rain. "Do you – err, do you remember anything about the song?" Blaine peeked at Kurt quickly in the corner of his eye, quickly turning it back to the road in front of him. He didn't want to risk another accident.

"No, I don't think so. Just that it was really funny," said Kurt, having finally stopped his giggling. Blaine tried not to look too disappointed, but Kurt obviously noticed something, because out of the corner of his eye Blaine could see him turning in his seat to look at him.

"Why? Is there anything I should remember about that song?" Blaine shook his head. "It's nothing, really, just – You know what, forget it. It's not important." But Kurt wasn't one to give up easily. "No, tell me. Is it something that happened the night of the accident?" Blaine nodded. "Then tell me. I have a right to know, after all. They're my memories too."

Blaine sighed. "You sang parts of that song to me the night of the accident." "Okay…" said Kurt. "What was so funny about it?" This made Blaine smile. "Um… I was kinda… wet, and you wanted to make fun of me." Kurt laughed again, grinning widely. "That does sound like something I would do."

"Do you – Can you remember it?" asked Blaine uncertainly, chancing another quick look at Kurt from the corner of his eyes. "I – I'm not sure. There's definitely something familiar about it, but I'm not sure if it's a memory." Nodding, Blaine went back to staring at the road.

The rest of the trip passed without any more flashbacks, but when they pulled into the Dalton parking lot Kurt's eyes widened almost comically. "I've been here before." He said it as a statement, not a question. He was sure about this. "Do you remember it?" Kurt closed his eyes, concentrating.

"I remember something about a bird. And I'm sure it was here." Blaine grinned at the memory as he walked across the empty lot. "The bird you remember is probably Pavarotti. He was the warblers' real warbler. Every new member gets a warbler to take care of."

"But I'm not in the warblers. I'm in the New Directions. Right?" Kurt sounded insecure, as if he wasn't sure about what he was saying. Which made sense, seeing as he really _couldn't_ be sure about anything right now.

Blaine didn't know how to explain the situation to Kurt. How did you break the news that you had transferred schools because of someone threatening to kill you? "You transferred to Dalton for a while, before transferring back to McKinley again," he said simply. Kurt frowned. "Why?"

Blaine would have loved to tell Kurt some crackpot tale about how he had transferred to be with his boyfriend, but he couldn't. Kurt deserved the truth. "You had some… problems… at McKinley. So you decided it would be best to transfer."

"What kind of problems?" They had reached the front door now, and Blaine took the opportunity to pull the door open to give him a few more seconds of thinking time. "Look, it's a long story, and I don't want to tell it to you here. Can you wait until we get to my room at least?" Blaine sent Kurt a careful smile and was grateful when he got one in return. "Yeah, of course. I'm sorry for pushing you, but I just really want to know."

"I get it! But I just don't think this is the right place to have that conversation, that's all." Kurt nodded, and they started their journey up to Blaine's room.

Blaine was grateful that they didn't meet any of the other warblers. He didn't think it would be wise for Kurt to be around a lot of people he didn't recognize. Especially since he had only told Wes and David about the accident. Of course it was possible that they had told the rest of the group, and that that was the reason they were keeping their distance.

But then again, school was officially over, and Blaine thought it likely that most of Dalton's students would rather spend the day outside than inside dusty rooms, cleaning. Blaine just wanted to get it over with.

He had been planning to spend most of his summer with Kurt, and the way things were progressing, he thought he still might get the chance to do just that. Smiling to himself, he turned the key. Pushing the door open he came face to face with the mess of boxes and clothes and knickknacks that was his room.

"Looks like we have enough to do," Kurt said jokingly, smiling at Blaine. He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, I really haven't been the most productive."

"Let's get to work then," said Kurt, clapping his hands together excitedly.

A few hours later they had actually managed to get most of Blaine's mess packed into boxes. "Looks like I won't be here all summer after all," joked Blaine, making Kurt laugh. Despite Blaine's fears that thing might become awkward between him and Kurt it had gone well. He had almost been able to forget about the accident, but it came back full force every time memories of him and Kurt making out crossed his mind.

"Finished," said Kurt excitedly once he had sealed the final box. Blaine dropped down on the bed, wiping his forehead dramatically. Kurt sat down next to him, smiling. Yes, they were tired and sweaty and covered in dust, but they had done it.

"Thank you so much for helping me out, Kurt. I know you didn't have to and-""I wanted to help," said Kurt simply. "The least I can do is to buy you dinner. As a thanks for spending the day inside with me." Blaine was fidgeting and he knew it. He couldn't help being nervous though.

Kurt had just opened his mouth to answer when the door burst open, Wes and David stumbling through. "Hey Blaine I see you finally finished cleaning your-" David promptly stopped talking when he saw Kurt sitting next to Blaine on the bed, causing Wes to collide with his back on his way through the door. "Hey, watch it. I'm walking here, jerk."

When Wes noticed what David was staring at, he promptly shut up too. It was silent for about two seconds, before they threw themselves at Kurt. "Kurt, you're back!" "We thought you had gone all batshit crazy on us!" "Blaine said you had an accident!" Kurt didn't seem to understand much of what was going on, and he looked to Blaine for help.

"Guys, stop!" yelled Blaine. Wes and David stopped trying to squish Kurt and looked to Blaine. "What?" they said together, an equal look of confusion on both their faces. "He doesn't remember you," said Blaine. "Oh," they said, once more together, and Blaine found himself wondering how they did it.

"But why does he remember you?"

"He doesn't. We just – talked, I guess." Blaine smiled carefully at Kurt, and he happily returned it, even though he was obviously confused by the entire situation.

Wes and David were only fazed by the situation for a few seconds before rushing forwards once more, this time to introduce themselves. "Hi, Kurt, I'm David." "And I'm Wes." "We're friends of Blaine." "And you too of course." "I mean, once a warbler always a warbler." "It really sucks that you transferred." "Guys!" said Blaine once more. "Do you mind giving us some privacy?"

"Oh yeah, sure." "We'll just catch up with you later." They backed slowly out of the door, both of them grinning wildly and shutting the door after them.

"So, you were just going to give me an answer. About… whether or not you wanted to have dinner with me?"

"Oh right! Well, uh yeah, sure, I'd love to!" Blaine was positively beaming, and Kurt mirrored his expression. "Okay, great, do you want to go now?" Kurt nodded and stood up, dusting himself off.

The ride back to Lima was mostly silent, and once they were seated in a booth at breadstix Kurt finally brought up what had obviously been bothering him. "You promised you'd tell me why I transferred. Do you think you could do it now?" Blaine nodded weakly. He really didn't want to be the one to do this, but apparently he had to.

"Well, like I said, you had some problems at McKinley. You were bullied pretty badly, and one of them – Karofsky – was a lot worse than the rest. He threatened to kill you, and you anxiety got so bad that you had to transfer to Dalton so that you could feel safe. Karofsky changed, and you felt it was safe to go back again, so you did."

"Oh," was all Kurt said, obviously overwhelmed by all the information he had just received. They ordered their food and made small talk, but Kurt was mostly quiet all through dinner, and he didn't say anything when Blaine drove him home. "I'll call you," said Kurt, a small smile on his face as he hugged him. "Thank you for being so patient, but I need to work through some stuff right now."

Blaine nodded. "Of course, I understand! Take all the time you need!" "Thank you," said Kurt again as he turned to go inside. Despite everything Kurt had learned about his life in just a day, Blaine was hopeful that their relationship might not be as lost as he had thought a few days earlier.

**A/N So I wasn't really happy with this chapter, but I just really wanted to post it. Especially after making you wait this long. Hopefully I'll be better at updating in the future (déjà vu). I hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
